


The 3 Fears of Krypto the Superdog

by BajillionKittens



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and silly fancomic about the three things that frighten poor Krypto. (1 page)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3 Fears of Krypto the Superdog




End file.
